Diseases
In Bitlife, the player can get diseases. When the player gets a disease, they will steadily lose health. The amount depends on the disease they get. The game will give a pop-up of any diseases or ailments a character has when they contract it. If your character only currently has ongoing diseases, they can be seen by tapping the character's emoji to see which diseases they still have. Diseases could disappear on their own after aging a year if they are not serious. Diseases are usually treated by doctors. If a player goes to a doctor, they will find the ailment the player is currently suffering from. They also have the choice to treat it. However, this may not work depending on the disease. If a character consults a medical doctor, they will have to pay extra on a consultation fee and if they continue to suffer despite the treatment, it will say so. When your character is under 18, their parents will pay for consultations and treatments and the character will only be able to visit the medical doctor; alternative doctors, psychiatrist, and the witch doctor are only for adults. Following the School update, the school nurse may treat minor diseases and ailments for free but will not fully cure most of them. Following the Office update, the minimum age to go to the doctor and visit the emergency room was raised from 0 to 4. Viral/bacterial illness Some illnesses are caused by luck. Examples of these are the common cold, the flu, pneumonia, tonsillitis, bronchitis, and some STDs. The player can't influence the chance of getting these diseases. Many of these diseases can also kill the player fast. Some of these can be influenced, such as diarrhea or food poisoning, which is a reaction the player can get when trying an exotic food in the scenario. Infancy/childhood conditions Some illnesses and conditions only occur when your character is a baby or child. These include croup, chicken pox, mumps, and measles. These are easily treated and will not affect teenage or adult life. Kids can also be diagnosed with lactose intolerance, it is not curable but will not affect their health. Kids entering puberty may be diagnosed with acne but it goes away. Some childhood diseases can be easily treated but are dangerous enough to kill your character if untreated. These diseases are measles, whooping cough, yellow fever, or scarlet fever, and dying from these will get the Unlucky ribbon. Some of these can be contracted as a child and can also be contracted as an adult. Tingly illnesses/STDs Some illnesses are caught by actions like one night stands and encounters. These diseases can also spread to other people. This can trigger the player's spouse to get the disease the player had, causing an argument. Examples include gonorrhea, genital herpes, HIV, chlamydia, and hepatitis B. Having many of these and not curing them will get them the Wicked ribbon. Dying of HIV when your character is under 30 and had very few one-night stands could give them the Unlucky ribbon instead. You may already have chlamydia and STDs in the real world. So this update makes it realistic! If you get an STD via an encounter sometimes a lover may argue with you for giving them the STD although you technically never gave them the STD. Emotional illness Some illnesses are caused psychologically. Examples are depression (associated with happiness) and anxiety. These are hard (maybe impossible) to cure by a medical doctor. However, actions can treat these diseases, like raising the happiness bar. Characters can suffer depression or anxiety after having their happiness go to zero. When depressed or anxious, happiness is harder to go up and the character will have to get it very high to be cured of it. If the character is an adult, it cannot be treated by the medical doctor but can be treated by psychiatrist or even witch doctor in rare cases. If the character is a juvenile, they may have a possibility of having it cured by the medical doctor, since they cannot visit other doctors and cannot vacation on their own. Other lesser-common mental illnesses seen in the game are schizophrenia, and post-traumatic-stress disorder, the latter only affecting deployed military characters. Schizophrenia and PTSD can also occur after paranormal activity in Haunted houses, just like high blood pressure. Even a massive heart attack can happen and will lead to death. Physical Ailments Some ailments are not illnesses, but should be treated by doctors. Examples include migraines, gout, hives, and itchy bottom. Many of these can be healed by alternative doctors. Some can be contracted by going to the gym, such as athlete's foot and ringworm. Life-Threatening Illnesses These illnesses often result from poor health. However, they may also occur at random. Most of these happen when aging up and if your character is in prison, it is likely they could get one if imprisoned for too long. Examples include appendicitis, hepatitis C, esophageal cancer, sickle cell disease, heart disease, some cancers, bubonic plague, epilepsy, and rabies. These are hard to cure and treatments will often be ineffective at curing but may help a character live longer and improve their health a little. Dying from one of these illnesses when your character is very young will get them the Unlucky ribbon. Aging-related conditions Some illnesses and ailments occur when a character is old and usually older than 65 years old; such as hair loss, hearing loss, dementia, and sometimes deadly diseases such as Alzheimer's disease and Parkinson's disease. Some of these conditions happen right before getting old and some of those are gender-specific such as menopause and erectile dysfunction. Hair loss is more likely to be experienced by male characters and can happen before age 65. Many of these are hard to treat. Odd illnesses/ailments Characters may also have strange mental conditions such as walking corpse syndrome, alien hand syndrome, fish odor syndrome, sexsomnia, werewolf syndrome, and a few others. Those conditions appear randomly in the game and have no direct cause although these occur most often when a character is lazy and doesn't do much in life other than aging up. Pets getting ill It is also possible for pets to fall ill. The only way to find out if a pet is ill is to read the character bio carefully. Sometimes, it will mention the pet acting atypically, such as not eating, having wobbly legs, or being lethargic, etc. Usually the vet can treat illnesses, but sometimes, the pet can have an untreatable illness, such as rabies. In this case, the vet will encourage the player to euthanize the pet. If the player refuses to euthanize the pet, they might contract rabies and get the achievement. Pets who are old, with low health, and multiple diseases can also be euthanized if the vet determines they are in too much pain. Pets may heal from these diseases and conditions on their own if it says that the pet is acting normal again or has more energy. List of diseases and ailments in BitLife WIP Category:Medical Category:BitLife Category:Under construction